


Take Me Home

by chiarodiluna



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarodiluna/pseuds/chiarodiluna
Summary: After Jamie sends her through the stones before Culloden, Claire finds her way back to Lallybroch with some unexpected assistance.





	Take Me Home

As they crested the hill that gave such a memorable view of Lallybroch, the noonday sun shone bright and full overhead, as though rejoicing that Claire had finally come home. She allowed the joyful tears to track down her face without shame as they paused to take in the view. She felt all her weariness from the days of hard travel, dealing with a small child and a proud man unfamiliar with the times, slough away from her shoulders. Despite her apprehensions about what she would find when she got there and what their future held for them, she knew she had made the right choice.

“It’s beautiful, Claire.” Frank’s voice was soft and understanding beside her.

“Yes, it is.” She bestowed a smile on him briefly, then continued, awkwardly, “Things will be difficult for you there… looking as you do. It’ll take some time to convince them that you are no threat, that they need to get to know who you are.”

“Yes,” Frank sighed. “To think I used to be so proud of him. The things you’ve told me… I don’t know how these people will ever be able to look past it to see me.”

Claire took his hand and squeezed it. “We’re in this together. I am going to have a lot of explaining to do. I think it would be best if you let me lead the way, let me do the talking at first. Try and make yourself as… non-threatening as possible.”

She laughed and let go of his hand as he made a face at her. Brianna burbled against his back where she was sleeping, wrapped snugly in the makeshift carrier they'd created. Frank’s eyes softened as he attempted to look over his shoulder at her. It was an unconventional sight, but they’d taken turns bearing the weight of the child during the journey.

“Let’s go, then,” He said after taking a deep breath, and they set off on the last mile of their journey to Lallybroch.

-

_2 years ago…_

Frank stood in the open doorway of Claire’s room watching her for a moment as she stood gazing out the window, then knocked gently to get her attention. She turned to him and he could see that faraway gaze slowly fade from her eyes as she took him in. Her arms were crossed awkwardly across her stomach and Frank’s eyes lingered there briefly before asking if he could come in. She nodded curtly. He detected some fear from her and he felt his guilt roil in his gut, knowing his outburst was responsible for that.

“I have some things to say, Claire, and a proposition. Would you hear me out?”

She took a deep breath and seemed to steel herself before nodding once more.

“First of all, I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I’m sure you understand that… everything you told me… came as quite a shock, but that was not my finest moment. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Please, Frank--”

“Claire, I must finish what I came to say.” He paused for her acquiescence before continuing. “I’m going to help you find him.”

Claire stared at him for several long moments with her mouth hanging ever-so-slightly open.

“What?”

“I’m going to help you find Jamie... whatever happened to him.”

One of Claire’s hands shakily left her stomach and reached out to steady her against the nearby window frame.

“Why?”

“Well, Claire, you may not love me anymore, but I love you and I can see that you need the peace of mind that this will bring.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Tears were gathering in her eyes and Frank needed to leave the room. He was coming to a shaky peace of his own over this situation, but he couldn’t give her emotional comfort right now.

“The Reverend has agreed to let us stay here for a few weeks while we search. It’ll be easier than trying to conduct the search from Oxford.”

“But what _about_ Oxford? Your job?”

“They gave me compassionate leave when I received news of your return. Another professor is covering my classes until the summer break and my research work is on hold.”

“Frank--”

“Let me do this for you, Claire. I think it’ll bring us both some peace.”

They locked eyes, Frank’s warm and determined, hers stormy and uncertain. Eventually, she broke the silence.

“Thank you, Frank.”


End file.
